Everlasting Love
by Witchisis
Summary: The story of a woman awaiting the arrival of her beloved husband whom has been ordered to fight in a war against Iraq. Will he return back to her alive?


(Based on actual experience)

David and I were college sweethearts. We went to the same school of Schenectady High School in New York. He was my first love, my only love.

After we graduated, we got married. We had wonderful years together. I would wake up in the middle of the night just to watch David sleep. He would look younger, innocent, just like a kid. I remembered ruffling his soft dark wavy hair as he hugged me in his sleep.

A time came when the government had to send him to the war in Iraq. He was reluctant to leave me but we had no choice. It was unfair but so was it unfair to the rest of those families whose husbands or sons had to join the force.

I watched him as he traveled in the truck, seeing him being driven away from me till the big truck shrank into a dot and finally disappeared from view. My heart ached as I lay in bed all night, listening in the dark to the sounds of the trees swishing by the wind and the occasional sound of vehicles driving by. I prayed for his return.

Months passed, David was still in war. He contacted me every night, talking on the phone or chatting online as I watched him in webcam. His white skin is growing tanner and body muscles are building up by the day. He looked so much handsome since he left and we yearned to touch each other, to feel the warmth again.

One night, I dreamt of David. He looked pale but still charming and he had a glow around him. I rushed to his arms and we embraced each other, feeling the warmness that we had yearned. David took my hand and walked me into a place. It was the most beautiful sight ever.

I stared at the sight of the beautiful enchanted forest with a sparkling waterfall flowing down into a big pool. The whole place was mesmerizing and had the very same special glow that David has.

'Didn't you always want to be in such a place, Rae?' David spoke in his sweet and sexy English accent of his that almost always melt my heart.

'Yes, Dave. Where are we? I didn't know we had such a place in Schenectady.' I replied, taking off my shoes. 'We are not in Schenectady, baby.' David replied sadly, shaking his head.

'What do you mean, Dave? Where are we then?' I asked, surprised and confused. David opened his mouth to reply but just then a little white bunny hopped our way and licked my toes.

'Oh, how cute,' I exclaimed, as I picked it up and cuddled the furry animal. I remembered wondering why a bunny would lick the toe of a total stranger for it is not within its nature but then from the corner of my eye I saw a little deer, trotting forward and started lapping up the water from the pool. I turned to David, smiling with curiosity and caught him watching me with a longing sadness in his eye. It broke my heart to see him upset. I held his hand, pressing my fingers onto his palm, reassuring him. He gave me a weak smile.

'Want to go toe-dipping?' he asked, smiling playfully at me. I smiled in reply; placed the bunny on the ground as it hoped away, and took his hand in mine, together we ran into the pool, laughing.

The water was surprisingly warm and it felt good and relaxing. David and I walked around the pool, hand in hand as we chatted. For a moment, we started splashing water at each other like we used to when we were in High School. We laughed together rekindling the happiness and excitement that we had felt.

'Tired?' David asked, 'there is a hammock,' he pointed at a white hammock tied to two trees. 'Shall we lay and rest?' he asked. I nodded. Placing an arm around me, he led the way.

We lay silently on the hammock, looking up at the clear bright blue sky, hearing the birds chirping and the sound of the river flowing. Our hands were intertwined and my head was resting on his shoulder.

'Rachel, I will miss you. I will miss the time we spent together and cherish every moment forever,' he whispered into my ears, breaking the silence. I tilted my head and looked into his sad eyes. Something was wrong and I didn't dare to ask him but I opened my mouth and then shut it back. I couldn't speak.

'Rae, always remember that you are the only person I carry in my heart and I will always love you. My time is up but you have to move on. Do not cry for me, my love and no matter what happen I will stand by your side. I will always look after you till we meet again. Cherish our memories, my sweet love.'

A tear ran down his cheek as he leaned over and kissed my forehead. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I just stared up at him. A loud ring shattered the silence and I awoke startled, breaking into sweats.

My heart pounded wildly, my stomach empty and my mouth felt dry. I reached out for the phone by the bed side and answered it.

'Mrs. Trojdalv?' a man spoke on the other line. 'Y-yes,' I replied, my voice trembling.

'Mrs. Trojdalv, I am General Hutchins. I am afraid I have a bad news for you ma'am. I am sorry to inform you this but your husband just died in a bomb attack. He went into a coma and shortly died. Doctors tried their best to save him but….' his voice trailed, 'I am very sorry ma'am.'

There was nothing for me to say but only two words. 'I know.' I replied and hung up the phone.

Today, I wait for death to take me into my David's arm. I never shed tears, not even in his funeral. David came to say goodbye for the last time but he never left my side as he had promised. I lay on the hospital bed, staring at the empty ceiling. I have cancer and the doctor told me I am dying, but instead of feeling frighten and sad, I am feeling happy for finally I am able to be with David once again.


End file.
